


The Right One For Me

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Flirting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: While his boyfriend seemed cold and stoic to many, Will knew better. Underneath that seemingly harsh exterior came a teasing, flirtatious boy that never ceased to make his heart melt.In other words, the night Dipper flirts with his boyfriend in public and Will falls in love all over again.





	The Right One For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two flirting oh gosh

They had their softer moments and they weren't exactly rare, but his boyfriend wasn't one for PDA. Will didn't mind exactly, knowing in private Dipper was all but against affectionate touches. While most mistook their relationship for a simple friendship because of their lack of lovey behavior, it was another thing Will didn't exactly mind. He knew better than anyone that Dipper was absolutely in love with him. Where they just walked side by side at the grocery store, with Dipper reading off a carefully written list of things they needed with no pet names included in any of their sentences, he knew when they went home, he'd be met with tender kisses and flirtatious teasing once their front door closed behind them.

"Peanut butter."

"G-Got it." Will smiled when he gestured to the jar in the cart.

"Cereal."

"Yep."

Dipper's eyes scanned the long list once more. 

"Bread?"

"Right there." Will smiled warmly at his boyfriend. 

"Good." Dipper folds the shopping list and shoves it into his pocket before hard blue eyes meet his. "We have everything then."

Will looked into Dipper's eyes, taking in how amazing they always looked. They were beautiful and fierce all at the same time, taking hold of his heart when Dipper continued to stare back at him. He felt his face heat slightly as his eyes flickered down to Dipper's lips briefly. He was gorgeous in every way, making it seem like he was cold and rough when he was truly soft for the ones he loved. Will smiled bashfully and Dipper's eyes searched his own briefly.

"Do you want to do something new tonight?"

"L-Like what?" Will gently nibbled on his lower lip as his boyfriend glanced around briefly. They were alone in the aisle, with lulling music quietly filling the room. 

Hands suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, forcing his hips to press against Dipper's as the taller boy's gaze fell to watch him through half-lidded eyes. 

"Anything you want." Dipper whispered softly into his ear, making him shiver. "But if you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to wait until we get home." 

Will's blush grew even darker as he slid his hands up to rest them against his boyfriend's chest. His breath hitched when teeth gently nibbled on his earlobe, purring into his ear as the hands around his waist slid lower to grope his ass. 

"D-Dipper!" Will giggled as he glanced around the aisle. "W-What if someone saw us?"

"There's no one here." Dipper hummed into his ear before kneading his hands. "Besides, you've always wanted to do this, haven't you?"

Will looked back to playful cyan eyes before lips met his own. He pressed back just as softly, smiling into the kiss before Dipper pulled back again. 

"Y-You don't have to d-do this if it makes you uncomfortable." Will glanced around once more, still met with the absence of other customers. He guessed that was the benefit of shopping so late at night. "I know you d-don't like this kind of thing." 

"True, I don't. But," Dipper leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I can make an exception just this once."

Will jumped when he felt the hands move to trace the waistband of his jeans. He bit back the small moan that threatened to escape him when Dipper chuckled softly above him. 

"You know, we don't have any groceries that need to be refrigerated." 

Will's eyes widened as he looked up to his boyfriend, face completely heated now as Dipper smirked suggestively down at him. The shorter boy was sure he would pass out from how fast his heart was pounding right then as Dipper's smirk melted his insides completely. He felt a shy smile spread across his lips as Dipper slowly moved away from him to return to gripping the cart.

"Just something to think about." Dipper's voice returned to its usual monotone as he continued to walk down the aisle. 

Will lifted a hand to rest against his chest, feeling his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he watched his boyfriend's retreating figure. He swallowed thickly before forcing himself to follow on wobbly legs. 

The cashier gave him a strange look when they started unloading the groceries onto the conveyer belt. His face still felt hot, so he was sure that he must have looked fairly odd next to Dipper's stoicism. He offered a small smile but the cashier just glanced between him and Dipper in quiet suspicion. 

"Didya find everythin' you needed?"

"We did, yes." Dipper states as he pushes the cart through and pulls out his wallet. 

The cashier just nods once before bagging the items. Will busies himself with moving them back into the cart as Dipper pays. He's truly hoping his erection isn't obvious and suddenly he's wondering if everyone could see it. Oh, that would be really embarrassing. He changes a glance down, relieved that it doesn't seem extremely noticeable. He looks up to see Dipper watching him with a ghost of a smirk. 

"Thanks, have a great night." Dipper nods once at the cashier before Will starts to push the cart out of the store. His nerves are alive, making him constantly glance at his boyfriend in anticipation as they walk toward Dipper's car. 

"You're awfully eager, aren't you?" Dipper asks smugly. Will ca mm hear the teasing nature in his voice and it sends an excited shiver down his spine.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." He tries for playful back, but he knows he'll never be as smooth as his boyfriend. He turns to see Dipper smiling, genuinely smiling, at him as he opens the trunk.

"Oh, you don't? So this isn't what I think it is then?" Dipper lightly gropes his erection behind the cart, earning a sudden moan from the shorter boy. Will's eyes widen in embarrassment when Dipper chuckles and pulls away to load his car. 

Will wishes his tongue didn't feel so heavy in his mouth so he could reply with a quick, witty response. Instead he just flushes darker and stares at Dipper as he closes the trunk. He watches his boyfriend huff a quiet laugh before pushing the cart to the front of the store. He just stands awkwardly at the back of the car, erection making his pants tight and heart pounding in excitement as he watches his model of a boyfriend stroll back toward him. 

"It's unlocked, you know." Dipper looks like he's about to laugh but Will just furrows his eyebrows and quickly makes his way to the passenger seat. He heard Dipper actually laugh when he shuts the car door a little harder than he meant to. 

"What's the matter, darling? You seem so on edge suddenly." Dipper teased as he closed the car door behind himself and started the engine.

Oh, the universe had played a cruel prank on him to bless him with an insanely attractive boyfriend. He half-glared at his boyfriend as Dipper chuckled and pulled the car out of the parking lot. Will suddenly wasn't so sure they would actually do this, watching Dipper get closer and closer to their apartment complex. He glanced at his boyfriend, too nervous to actually ask, until the car moved to a turning lane one turn too early. He looked in time to see the familiar city park sign before he turned back to Dipper in shock.

"You thought I was just joking, didn't you?" Dipper smirked at him. "I mean, if you don't want to-"

"N-No, I do." Will shut his mouth after his sudden outburst, amazed that his face could feel any hotter than it already was.

Dipper smiled as he parked the car. It was almost completely dark outside, save for a single streetlight across the parking lot. They sat in silence for a moment before Dipper turned the engine off and opened the car door. Will watched in curiosity before Dipper slid into the backseat and looked at him with a playful grin.

"Well?"

He blinked before quickly scrambling out of his seatbelt and following suit. He shut the car door of the back seat, seating himself next to Dipper as his heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't felt this nervous since their first time together and it sparked a new feeling of excitement in him.

"Come here." 

Will swallowed as the light of the car slowly faded into darkness and he watched Dipper lock the car with the keys in his hand before tossing it to the ground. He scooted closer to his boyfriend, feeling himself smile when he could make out those soft cyan eyes on him even in the darkness of the night.

"You can do better than that." Dipper teased before hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer. Will yelped in surprise before he was suddenly straddling his boyfriend. 

"You're so shy, is this your first time?" 

"Sh-shut up." Will whimpered when hands groped him again through his jeans. 

Dipper smirked into his neck as he gently sucked on the underside of Will's jaw. Will shivered and leaned closer to his boyfriend, accidentally grinding his hips into his boyfriend's and earning a sudden gasp from below him. He smirked, pleased to know Dipper was just as excited as he was. He decided to take advantage of his small surge of confidence by reaching between them to slowly unbutton and unzip his boyfriend's jeans. His heart skipped a beat when Dipper groaned beneath him, suddenly feeling oddly powerful. His boyfriend was normally the one to make all of the sexual advancements, always the first one to take his clothes off, always the first one to get him off. Tonight, he decided to change that. 

He slowly pulled Dipper's erection out, shivering at how aroused his boyfriend had been despite his playful façade. He wrapped both hands around the hardened length, pumping it slowly to revel in the soft moans from the by beneath him. He felt Dipper roll his hips up, creating some friction against his own arousal. He bit into his lower lip before removing one hand to fumble with the button of his own jeans. It was awkward, trying to stroke his boyfriend with one hand and try to undo the button of his jeans with the other. He felt Dipper shift beneath him before hands gently batted his own away to slide the flaps of his jeans open. Will, to his dismay, was suddenly lifted and moved to lay on his back. Dipper crouched over him, slotting his hips against his own. He'd lost the higher ground already.

He felt fingers hook into his waistband and slowly tug his jeans and underwear down. Will gasped when Dipper exposed his erection to the warming air of the car. The boy above him hummed, pleased with his reaction as he shifted to grip both their erections in his hand. Will looked up to see Dipper propping himself against the door with one hand, neck bent slightly against the ceiling, and he had to stop himself from giggling at the sight. They were like a couple of awkward teenagers, trying to have sex in the back of one of their parent's car in the middle of the night. It was refreshing and silly, but Will loved it. 

"Stop laughing, it's harder than it looks." 

He actually giggled then, watching his boyfriend roll his eyes in the dark. Dipper pulled his shirt up to reveal his soft stomach. 

"I don't see you doing any better."

"D-Do you want me to show you how it's done, p-playboy?" Will smiled at the nickname. He'd often teased Dipper about the rumors of his boyfriend's extensive love life when they first started dating, only to be told from the horse's mouth that they'd lose their virginity together with their first time. The rumors never stopped, with girls still saying they'd been lucky enough to give the boy hand jobs and blowjobs, even have been lucky enough to have sex with him, despite Dipper's relationship with Will. Instead of being jealous, Will just resorted to teasing his boyfriend about it. Dipper rolled his eyes again.

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? I heard your r-record of orgasms was four in a row. You should be a p-pro at this by now." Will laughed humorously between them.

"Four, huh? I'm pretty sure I've beaten that record with you plenty of times." 

Will's giggles were interrupted with a loud moan when Dipper gripped their arousals together and started to stroke them. Will arched his back and whined before bucking his hips into his boyfriend's hand. 

"How many have you had in a row with me, hm? Five? Six, some nights?" Dipper shivered at his boyfriend's lewd moans beneath him. "I've gotten you to go for several hours before."

He watched his boyfriend writhe beneath him, panting desperately as Will continued to buck his hips erratically. 

"A-Ah, D-Dipper-"

"Yes, darling?" Dipper leveled his voice despite the tightening in his gut with the approach of his orgasm.

"I-I'm-I'm close-" Will moaned when Dipper tightened his grip around them. "Anh-Dipper please-"

Dipper's eyes fell shut when he felt his boyfriend tense beneath him. Hot cum dropped over his hand and onto Will's stomach beneath him before he was bucking his own hips against his hand. Will continued to whimper beneath him as he came, covering his boyfriend's stomach in both of their spent orgasms. 

He panted, feeling sweat make his clothes stick to him as he slowly shifted away from his boyfriend's limp figure. He pulled out a towel from the car seat pouch before wiping himself down. When he was cleaned, he cleaned his boyfriend, smirking when Will slowly opened his eyes to stare back at him hazily.

"Since when d-did you have towels back here?"

"Since before we went on this shopping trip."

"Wait, that m-means you..." Dipper smirked at Will as he tugged his boyfriend's clothes back over his hips and buttoned them.

"Now, shall we finish this at home? I do believe I have a record to break." 

Will's mouth fell open before Dipper pecked him on the forehead, chuckling softly as he scooted out of the car and into the driver's seat. He just continued to stare at Dipper in shock from the backseat, earning a smug smirk from his dark-haired boyfriend. Dipper started the car and turned back to wink at him. 

Will melted into the backseat.


End file.
